


Fifty- first

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!, Sam is hung, Wincest - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean steals Sam's phone as a prank and finds something on it that wasn't exactly for his eyes ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty- first

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty- first of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Five minutes ago it had seemed like a good idea to steal Sam’s phone. Like a fun prank brothers would do to each other.

Right?

_Wrong_!

If Dean had known what he’d find on Sam’s phone, he’d never touched it. Okay, he probably would have. Secretly, maybe at night when Sam was asleep. Because there was no way in hell he could’ve been prepared for what he found on that damn phone.

There were pictures of Sam, back from Stanford. Sam smiling, a girl next to him; Sam on a college football game; Sam naked. Different states of naked, actually. Shirtless, in boxers only and then the last one. He couldn’t see Sam’s face, but Dean had seen his brother that often almost naked, he’d recognize the boy anywhere. Well, boy may be the wrong word to use, because this picture?

Manly as hell.

Want and desire shot through Dean’s veins so fast, he got lightheaded with it. He tried to swallow, but his throat was suddenly dry as a damn desert and he licked his chapped lips. God, Sammy was huge! His dick was perfect and all Dean wanted, was to taste it.

He palmed himself through his jeans, letting out a low moan.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , if he asked nicely enough, Sam would’ve let him taste. At this point, Dean wasn’t above begging.

On his knees.


End file.
